Captain Jasmine Pearl and the curse of the black pearl
by POTC misty potter temple
Summary: What if jack had a wife? What if that wife was feared across the seas? Meet Jasmine Pearl, an infamous pirate with a bad reputation. Read as she travels across the seas to get back her and Jack's ship. Jack/OC will/elizabeth swearing and mentions of rape
1. Chapter 1 port royal

Summary

What if jack had a wife? What if that wife was feared across the seas? Meet Jasmine Pearl, an infamous pirate with a bad reputation. Read as she travels across the seas to get back her and Jack's ship.

"Jack, do ya think we will make it or not?" I shout up to the crow's nest where Jack is.

"Aye, we'll make it Jaz, don't ya worry," he says but I don't believe him.

This boat has been sinking for more than half an hour and I'm stood in ankle-deep water on the helm, so no, no need to worry at all. We're only a couple of miles from port.

"Get your sorry ass down here then, and help me bail some water out of this god-damned sinking ship," I shout.

Grabbing a rope, I watch as Jack swings down. We had been on this boat since leaving Tortuga late last night, and we had been in Tortuga for more than 6 weeks I think. Judging by the state of the whores, we got to Tortuga after Barbossa, our ex-first mate who marooned us on the Godforsaken spit of land called an island. Bastard, I thought.

"Alright love, keep ya boots on," Once he's down I glare at him. He chuckles and plants a kiss on my lips.

Jack and I have been together since I was fifteen and he sixteen. Being best friends since we were kids and having our parents live in the same town will always help. But never has he proposed, nor have we got married. Well, actually, that's a lie. We did kind of marry, but the EITC didn't like us holding a vicar at gun point so they burst in when the ceremony hadn't finished. Rude of them, thinking back. So, we can be classed as married and also as not married, but I'm happy that he wants to wait for the right moment.

Jack was going to propose on the night of our marooning, but Barbossa stopped it. I never really liked him, but Jack trusted him so I wasn't going to question it. But now I wish I had.

Barbossa comes up to us and states everything is equal shares. We nod.

"So will ya give me ta bearings for the Isla de Muerta, which is where we're headed?"

We give it to him, thinking he does have a point. Later that night whilst me and Jack slept in the captain's quarters, Barbosaa assembled the crew. He told them that he had the bearings for Isla de Muerta and he would be a better captain than us, so the next morning, once we've awoken, our course had been changed only slightly. We were taking a longer route past some islands, if I remember the map. Two of the stronger crew grabbed Jack from behind and Barbossa grabbed me from behind. I struggled and he hissed in my ear, "Now, there be no need for that. After all, nothing much is going to happen."I carried on struggling again, but harder, and with much more force. I could feel the grip he had on my wrists weakening and apparently he could to, so he grabbed some rope from the boson and bound them together so I couldn't use my hands to fight with. I tried to kick out but all was lost as he dragged me toward the captain's cabin, with Jack struggling behind.

Barbossa threw me into the room. As soon as he opened the door, with my hands being bound I couldn't catch myself, so I fell into the wall. Sinking down with a sore head, I watched as Jack was shoved into the wall. Barbossa slammed the door shut. I had no clue what was going on other than it was mutiny, but who wants to believe that?

I began to shout at Barbossa, asking him what the hell was going on and what his problem was.

He sneered at me whilst walking forward. "My problem is you, Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl."

"Captain!" We yelled at him.

Sneering in reply, he carries on. "I am no longer in need of you. I am taking over this ship and leaving you to die."

Spluttering, Jack and I manage to get out, "We are the captains!"

"Not anymore," he snarls, before grabbing my hair, throwing me onto the bed and climbing on.

Jack begins to struggle against his captors whilst I - seeing where this was going - try to get off the bed and fight Barbossa.

"Oh no, you bastard! This is not happening!" I scream at him and roll to get off the bed, but he grabs my shoulder and turns me back on to the bed, before climbing on top of me.

"Barbossa, you bastard, get off me!" I screamed everything I could at him, but it didn't work.

He had his sick way with me that night and Jack and I swore that the next time we ever saw him, we would kill him.

He left us on a small island in the Caribbean, each with a pistol and one shot.

I was seventeen then. I'm now 27 and Jack is 28 jack. Generally, he has a white shirt and brown breeches on, and his dark brown coat and boots to match with his red bandanna and pirate's hat. And then there's his beautiful, handsome brown eyes which most women will get lost in. His hair is in dreadlocks, with certain little items threaded or beaded into his hair, whereas I had long, brown, wavy hair that went down to the middle of my lower back which I mostly kept plaited or down. I had on a white shirt, brown breeches, black boots and a blue bandanna in my hair, and a pirate hat to match Jack's sat on top of my head. I had three small gold hoops in the top of my left ear and my eyes where the colour of Caribbean sea.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Jack placing his hand on mine. I smiled at him, then saw what he was looking at: three pirates - or skeleton pirates - who where hung under gallows rock. A sign was near, saying pirates ye be warned.

"Thank you for your warning. We will be sure not to take it," I said, lowering my hat and saluting the skeleton pirates.

Jack snorts in laughter and salutes them as well. We then keep bailing as the water reaches just below our boot top. We climb onto the mast, dropping our bails and sail confidently to the harbour dock, stepping off our last only ship. We wander past the harbour, seeing a master and his little African slave.

I hate it when people do that, selling people as slaves, as does Jack. It's even worse when it's a child in my eyes and it disgusts me. Jack always calls it my maternal side and sometimes I can't help but agree, even when I don't want to, but I can't have a child. It's too dangerous for me, the infamous Jasmine Pearl, one of the most wanted dead, with a mother holding a witchcraft talent and being a pirate and a father a murdering pirate - one of the worst at that.

"It's too unfair." I snap from my thoughts and hear the harbour master talking to us "It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the docks and I shall need to know your names."

"Not much of a boat, is it?" I murmur, but he doesn't hear. Too busy bribing with Jack.

"What do you say to three shillings and we forget the names?"

Smirking inwardly at Jack - of course he would bribe - I watch as the African's eyebrows shoot up at that offer. The harbour master looks at us, before questioning, "Are you married?"

"Nope," I state.

"Welcome to Port Royal, mister Smith miss Hall," and he walks off.

"That went well," I mutter as we walk off, snatching a purse from a stand and shaking it to hear the sounds of jingling coins. I stuff it into my pocket. Jack and I make our way across the coast toward another private dock and, asking a lonely beggar in the street where the soldiers are, he is quick to point out that they are at lieutenant Norrington's promotion to commodore.

"So all we have to do is steal a ship and we're on the route to revenge!" I say.

"You're right love. That's all we need to do." Kissing me delicately, I force the kiss a little more and feel myself fall back onto a tree. Breaking the kiss, Jack begins to walk down the ramp to the new ship. We walk to the right, heading up the ramp to the ship, when two Navy men cross our path.

"Bugger," I sigh.

"This dock is off limits to civilians," he states.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't know. If I see one I shall inform you immediately." I chuckle a little at that answer as we made to go through but they blocked our path.

"Apparently there's some sort of high-toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen such as yourself did not merit invitation?" I say, working my charm.

Jack chuckles softly under his breath.

"Someone's got to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians" one says.

"It's a fine goal to be sure, but it seems to me that a ship like that makes this one here seem a bit superfluous really," Jack says, pointing at the one out in the harbour.

"Oh, the dauntless is the power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship as can match the interceptor for speed." Jack and I share a look, both thinking this is the ship for us.

"I've heard of one supposed to be very fast nigh uncatchable: the black pearl?" Jack says.

I take a quick glance at my arm. My mark is a black pearl in an oyster. I'm the only part of the family still alive. The EITC got my mother and I killed my father. Lousy bastards.

"Well, there's no real ship as can match the interceptor."

Ha! What a drunk. He doesn't believe it's a real ship! Idiot.

"The Black Pearl is a real ship," the other states.

Oh dear, they are on the verge of an argument. Well, good for us. If they're distracted enough we get to board the ship.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it!"

"You've seen it?" I share a wink at jack and we slip by unnoticed.

"Yes."

"You haven't seen it."

"Yes, I have!"

"You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil Hell itself spat him back out?"

Well, right on all occasions but one. That's the captain and crew, as it's us and we'd chose a better crew. But as it's Barbossa and his crew, if he was captain then it's an accurate description.

"No."

"No?"

"But I have seen a ship with black sails."

Jack and I slip onto the ship unnoticed, not daring to talk, but we can hear them arguing.

"Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, and therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the black pearl, is that what your saying?"

He nods and then goes, "No"

"Like I said, there's no real ship that can match the Interceptor."

Then he realises we're not there.

"Hey, you! You're not supposed to be aboard there!" They shout.

"Oh, we're sorry. It's just such a pretty boat... Ship" I change. Jack smirks at my mistake while I glare.

"What are your names?"

"Miss Hall," I state.

"Smith or Smithy, if you like," Jack says.

"What's your purpose in Port Royal, Miss Hall, Mr Smith?"

"Yeah, and no lies."

"OK. We confess. It is our intention to commandeer one of these ships, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and otherwise pilfer our weasley black guts out," I stifle my laughter at Jack's answer.

"I said no lies!"

"I think he's telling the truth.?

"If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us."

"Unless of course he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you," I say and they look so confused.

I just sigh and sit down while Jack tells them one of the many stories that I'm not sure have happened as I'm only half listening.

"And then they made me their chief," Jack says when I hear a splash and look over the deck and then a shout,

"ELIZABETH!"

Oh bugger. Jasmine and Jack to the rescue, I predict.

"Will you be saving her then?" Jack asks.

"I can't swim," he states. I look at the other and shake my head. He won't .

"Pride of the kings navy, you are," I snap.

I take off my effects as does Jack. I have our compass, a pistol, a sword, and a dagger in each boot. Jack has a sword, a spyglass, and a dagger in his left boot.

I swing them at the soldier and dive in, seeing the woman land at the bottom. I ignore the

ripple that sends me and Jack backward a little, as he has now reached me. I start to grab her and push off the ocean floor only to be dragged back down again. I motion toward the dress. Jack gets it and pulls the dress off, which was very heavy. Together, we pull her to the surface and Jack swings her over his shoulder and places her onto the dock. The guards come over. Jack pulls me up just as he says, "Not breathing."

"Move," I snarl.

He does. I grab my dagger and drag it down her corset. Once it's undone, I grab it and throw it at the man. She starts to cough and splutter water.

"Never would have thought of that," the solider comments.

"Clearly you have never been to Singapore," I drawl. Jack chuckles, remembering my encounter with the corset that he and Barbossa forced me into when we were going to raid Singapore counsel. I ended up stripping my corset so I was in nothing but a ripped dress. I had to do a runner with Jack and Barbossa. I wasn't seen.

"So, how did you get on here?" They asked. I slapped him full in the face - both of them - and didn't talk to them for a week.

Jack picks something up and I see it. It's an Aztec gold medallion.

"Where did you get that?" he asks, puzzled.

Then I feel a sword at my throat.

"On your feet."

I get up slowly, along with Jack, and we turn to face the one holding the sword.


	2. Chapter 2 the escape

**I forgot to say I don't own anything that's pirates of theCaribbean except for jasmine pearl enjoy the second chapter**

* * *

"Shoot them," someone says. I glare at the direction it comes from - we just saved a life!

"Father, Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuers?"

I smile a little. At least she has some manners.

"Fine. Lower your weapons, men. I believe thanks are in order," he says, holding out his hand for us to shake.

Jack goes first and the commodore grips his hand tightly, then pushes his sleeve showing Jack's 'P' brand from the EITC.

"Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we pirate? This must be your whore. Guns on them, men. Gillette, fetch some irons," he says, then pulls Jack's sleeve up a little more, showing Jack's mark and ignoring my furious glare. "Jack Sparrow, is it?"

"Captain, if you please." I chuckle and the Commodore turns to glare at me.

"You find this funny," the Commodore snarls at me.

"Extremely," I comment .

He grabs my arm, expecting to find the W for whore that the unlucky whores are marked with, then gasps - as does everyone else when they see the mark I bare: an oyster with a black pearl in the middle of it, then the P underneath. My mother practised witchcraft and was burned at stake. Once people found out I was the devil's spawn, with full pirate blood, a witch for a mother and a well known pirate for a father, my family was heard of and one many people were scared of.

"Oh, so you all know my story. Don't worry, I don't hold the secret of magic. It failed to pass itself on," I say.

"Pearl," the governor says, shocked. He had obviously heard stories.

"Aye. Captain Jasmine Pearl," I state proudly.

"Well, Captains, I don't see your ship," Norrington says, getting himself back together.

"We're in the market, as it were," Jack said.

"He said they had come to commandeer one," the dumb soldier says (only now he's smart).

"Told you they were telling the truth," the other comments.

"These are theirs, sir."

He looks at the pistol with no additional shots or powder. We shrug – can't help being marooned with one shot each. He then picks up the compass. It points to Elizabeth. He looks confused, and then says, "A compass that doesn't point north!"

He pulls out the swords from their sheaths and I half expected them to be made from wood.

"You two have got to be the worst pirates I have ever heard of.

"Ah, but you have heard of us," Jack says, while I snort with laughter.

Commodore grabs me and Jack by the upper arm. I flinch slightly as this takes me back to the rape; it's one of my only weak spots. I notice I'm getting strange looks.

"Commodore, I really must protest. Pirates or not, these people saved my life," the girl, Elizabeth, protests. I look up from the irons in surprise.

"Even so, one good deed does not make up for a life time of wrongness."

"Though it seems enough to condemn it," Jack and I mutter.

"Indeed."

"Finally," I say and wrap the irons chains around Elizabeth's neck.

"No, don't shoot!" I hear her father cry out.

"I knew you'd warm up to us," jack says evilly.

I shudder a little. He notices and shares a small sly smile to himself, presumably storing the information for later activities once we escape.

"Commodore, our effects, if you please. Oh, and out hats" I snap.

"Commodore," I state.

Jack is near me next to Elizabeth, who takes our effects. Jack grabs both pistols and holds them to her head before she even gets a chance to touch them.

"Elizabeth, is it?" I ask.

"It's Miss Swann," she replies with anger.

"Miss Swann, if you'd be so kind," I say, spinning her around.

She looks down at the effects and sighs, then starts putting my effects on my body. When she gets to my sword and gun holster, she has to hug me for it she, then pulls out and belts it up. Jack and I switch places after my hat is put on my head. While she ties Jack's holster, he smirks at the commodore whilst saying, "Easy on the goods, darling."

I roll my eyes. He's enjoying this, I can tell.

"You're despicable," she says.

"Sticks and stones, love. We save your life, you save ours.

We're square."

I give jack a pistol and he spins Elizabeth around and walks backwards. I stand behind him.

"Gentlemen, milady, this is the day you almost caught Captains Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl," he says, before shoving her forward.

He grabs me around the waist, and a rope, before kicking a gear, sending us flying up a rope which was spinning us round and round a beam of wood. We land whilst getting shot at. Jack and I quickly hook our chains up to more rope and swing down, landing on our feet and running into the town without getting shot, thankfully.

Soldiers quickly enter town and we hide behind a statue. Once they pass, Jack takes the statue's sword and I rush into the nearest shop, dragging him with me. I pick a good shop to run into: the blacksmith's.


	3. Chapter 3 battle in the blacksmiths

**Must say thank you to my beta reader I was going to wait till the last chapter but I'm not going to now so THANKS LIBS (you're welcome!(: )**

* * *

Jack got straight to work, grabbing a hammer whilst I looked around for something better, when we both heard a thump. Both of us spinning round, we see the drunken passed out blacksmith - the thump we heard was his rum bottle hitting the floor - looking at Jack, who slowly wanders over with his hammer and studies the drunk. He finally becomes satisfied, walking away a little. He then turns and shouts, "Woe!" as loud as he dares.

I laugh softly, then Jack proceeds to take his hat off and use his hammer to attack his irons. I look around and see what the donkey was attached to.

"Jack," I say.

"What Jaz?" he replies, looking intently at the irons.

"Easier way," I say, pointing at the donkey and up to the gears.

"Jaz, I like your thinking," he says as he passes me with a half made sword and pokes the donkey with it, making it move.

We hook ourselves up and get to the gears with the large cracks.

Jack comes down just in time as we hear the latch of the door move. I quickly use the workbench and some rope to swing myself into the rafters whilst jack hides behind a workbench, not picking up his hat or putting the hammer back. Making myself comfortable on the beams, I sit in wait for Jack to make a move. Once he does, I will head for the door.

A man in his twenties walks in. The blacksmith's apprentice, I work out, before storing the information for later. He goes over to the donkey, calming him down, before moving to the drunken blacksmith.

"Right where I left you," he mutters, before looking over to the workbench. "Not where I left you."

Jack and I inwardly groan as he spots the hammer and looks to his side, seeing Jack's hat. He goes to pick it up and Jack comes out. I groan inwardly again. Why can't anything ever be simple?

"You're one of the ones they're hunting. The pirate," he says and his voice is full of hate.

"Aye," Jack replies, seeming bored.

"Where's your friend?" the apprentice asks.

"Oh, Jasmine? She's here somewhere," he replies before staring at the apprentice. "You seem somewhat familiar. Have I threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates," he replies. I frown but can understand his reasoning.

"Argh, then it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record. So you will excuse me. Jasmine and I will be going."

I watch as the apprentice grabs a sword and directs it at Jack. He made a big mistake.

"You think that's wise, boy? Crossing blades with pirates?" I yell down, and he suddenly spins his head around, looking for me, but not seeing anyone he carries on.

"You and your friend threatened Miss Swann," he says with a lot of hate.

"Only a little," Jack says, running his now drawn sword along the apprentice's.

Jack makes the first move which the apprentice blocks, so Jack carries on. The apprentice blocks them all and each of them is done well. The apprentice takes two swipes and then makes the next move. I roll my eyes and walk along the beams watching them.

"You know what you're doing, I'll give you that," Jack says.

This is not the time for a conversation Jack, I hiss to myself.

"Excellent form, but how's you footwork?" he carries on. "If I step here..." Jack says.

They do a short battle. I work out what Jack's planning and quickly head toward the door along the beams.

"Now if I step again," Jack says and they battle a little more.

Bloody hell Jack, when we get back on the sea I'm going to throw you overboard!

"Ta," Jack says, "come on, Jaz, we're going."

I go to step down when the apprentice does something unexpected. He throws his sword at the door, blocking the latch from lifting. The sword wobbles and Jack stops it, then tries to pull it out.

"That is a wonderful trick," I call.

He whirls around looking for me. "Where are you?"

"Now why would a pirate tell you her tricks?" I taunt.

He focuses on Jack when he notices he's moved.

"Except, once again, you are between me and Jasmine's way out and now you have no weapon," Jack carries on.

The apprentice grabs a half-made sword from the fire so it is now hot and not ready to be used as a proper sword. Jack looks shocked at how the outcome may be of this. Jack goes to run around the machinery and the apprentice blocks him, creating sparks and they go into a full battle. This time I just sigh and walk back, watching apprentice grabs Jack's wrist and forces his sword upward with his, and then backwards with their swords above their heads. Then Jack breaks, before wrapping his chain around the apprentices half sword and pulling it from his get out of the way of Jack's sword, he has to duck and dive over the machinery as Jack takes random swings at him. The apprentice quickly grabs another sword and I notice that they are everywhere around the shop.

"Who makes all these?" Jack says, referring to the swords that he has also spotted around the shop.

"I do, and I practice with them three hours a day."

"You need to find yourself a girl, mate," Jack taunts.

"Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is you've already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet? You're not a eunuch, are you?" I shout and Jack looks down.

"I practice three hours a day so when I meet a pirate I can kill it!" he says and I frown. We're not all bad.

They back onto a broken cart and its support they are rocking from side to side, balancing the weight out. The apprentice then wraps his sword around Jack's broken iron and pushes it upward into a beam. He backs off as Jack is having problems getting it out. He takes some swings at the apprentice who backs off easily.

"Jack the boards!" I shout noticing they seem unstable.

He gets my idea and stamp hard on a board which hits the apprentice under the chin, knocking him off the cart. Jack, taking advantage of the fact that the apprentice is lying on the floor in shock, quickly swings his feet up and begins to push on the beam with his feet. Whilst pulling at the sword with his hands, the apprentice gets to his feet and steps back onto the cart. Jack falls, launching the apprentice into the air and onto the beams. He is so distracted, as Jack gets back onto the cart, looking for him. I sneak up towards him. He doesn't notice, instead smirking at Jack and hitting a net of sandbags with his sword. It cuts the rope, letting them fall down and launching Jack up to the rafters. As he makes his way toward Jack, who is trying to get his breath back from the beam he landed on. Hitting his stomach and chest, the apprentice goes to strike him but I quickly block and he looks surprised.

"You," he bursts out, in surprise more than hate.

"I've been up here all the time and, I hate to say it, but you fight well," I murmur.

Then we jump onto a beam and begin to battle. I block his jabs and he blocks mine, but he has many near fatal ones. The apprentice knocks my sword from me and I flip over back ward to grab it, as Jack flips forward onto the edge of a fire, grabbing a sandbag as the apprentice comes down. We spray it into his face and I kick his sword from his hand. He quickly moves to stand in front of the other door and grabs a hammer, so Jack and I pull out our pistols and point them at him. Once he realises, he looks at us in confusion.

"You cheated," he states.

"Pirates," I point out like he should have realised.

The navy knock at the door.

"Move," I say.

"No."

"Please, move," Jack begs.

"No."

We cock our guns.

"These shots are not meant for you," I say.

He looks at us in confusion, then everything goes black as I fall to the ground. I see Jack fall after me before my eyes surrender to the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4 Jail and no luck

**Chapter 4**

**Thank you Libby(you're welcome!)******

**Right readers this chapter is more of an OOC chapter**

**jack is going to be showing his more affectionate******

**and loving side******

* * *

We wake up in a cell. I look across to see Jack leaningagainst the back wall.

"Glad to see you're awake," he says.

"What the bloody hell happened?" I say as I go to standup.

Dizziness overcomes me and I wobble from side to side.

Jack gets up and steadies me.

"It would seem, love, that the blacksmith awoke to ourshooting and banging and whacked us over the head withhis rum bottle. Lousy swine, wasting that drop of rum," he mutters toward the end.

I chuckle and go sit next to him, placing my head on hisshoulder. Then I noticed it was dark out.

"What are we gonna do? We need to get out, find a shipand sail the seas to find our true ship," I mumble.

"I don't know love, but we will think of something."

He closes his eyes and rests his head on the wall, his hatover his eyes.

I stand up and go look at what our neighbouring piratesare doing. They are waving a godforsaken rotting bone inthe air, trying to attract a dog that has the keys to free us Jack notices my stare, follows my gaze to the pirates andchuckles darkly.

"You can keep doing that forever, the dog is never going to move," he says.

I chuckle and go stand by the window.

"Well, excuse me if we haven't resorted ourselves to thegallows just yet," he grunts and carries on.

Then we hear it: cannon fire. We all rush to the windows.

"I know those cannons!" Jack exclaims.

"It's the Pearl," I say darkly and squint to see it.

Once I do, I growl as I see Barbossa at the helm givingorders.

"Bastard," I murmur.

"Never a better word, love," Jack says back as he looks in my direction, giving me a small smile.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories...she's been preying on ships and settlements for near ten years -never leaves any survivors," one pirate says.

"No survivors...then where do the stories come from, Iwonder?" Jack says, looking out the window again.

I hear a scuffle as the dog cowers under the bench.

Then suddenly Jack grabs me and flings me to the floor,covering me with his body as a cannon ball comes flyingthrough our neighbours wall, leaving a small gap bigenough to get an arm through but not a head or a body.

"You have terrible luck, my friends," the last one says before chuckling and running off.

"Bugger," I mutter.

We sit in silence, watching what's happening in Port Royal. Jack grabs the bone and starts to whistle.

"Come on doggy. It's just me, you and Jaz over there," he begs whilst I sigh, thinking I can't believe you're tryingthis.

"Come on come on, that's a boy. Good boy! Come on,come and get the bone, that's a good boy. Come on, butcloser, bit closer."

I'm watching now as that dog is so close.

"That's it, that's it doggy! Come on you - filthy slimymangy cat!" he curses at the dog and I watch as it runs off.

Despite the situation I laugh at jack, and then laugh harder hearing him beg, "no no no, I didn't mean it! I didn't-"

But he's cut off by a gunshot and a solider falling down thestairs. Two pirates follow. I instantly recognise them as Twigg and Koehler.

"This ain't the armoury," Twigg says.

"Well, well, well. Twigg, look at this! Jack Sparrow and

Jasmine Pearl, it seems your fortunes haven't improved.

Oh, and the captain was bragging about you for weeks...apparently you're a good whore," he says, directing thelast bit at me.

I lunge toward the bars but Jack grabs me and pulls me to his side before I hurt myself.

"Worry about your own fortunes, men: the deepest circleof Hell is reserved for betrayers, mutineers and rapists,"

Jack says.

I chuckle at their faces before yelling in shock as Koehlergrabs Jack's neck through the bars, only for us all to seehis hand like a skeleton's where the moon hit it.

"You know nothing of Hell," he snaps, before taking hishand off Jack's neck and out of the bars.

"So there is a curse…that's interesting," Jack says whilstlooking at the bone in his hands as the two leave.

"That's very interesting," I say.

We sit back down in silence, with my head on Jack'sshoulder and his arm around my waist. We never had time for this comfort and affection - we don't want to show itout in public because it's a sign of weakness - but oncewe're alone we are as romantic as a pirate can get. We sitlike this until the sun rises and I break our embrace to look out of the window, expecting to see the Pearl in theharbour. But I don't.

"Jack, she's gone," I say.

"What?" he replies, getting up and coming over to look.

We hear a thump on the stairs and I quickly move acrossthe cell and sit down, leaning against the wall, my hat just covering my eyes. Jack sits on the bench with his feet up and his hat also covering his eyes. We look up as theperson's feet comes into view. As their feet stop in front of our cell, I look up and it's Norrington.

"Well, looks like we didn't lose all the pirates, then," hesays.

"If you would stop talking about us like we're objects that you can misplace," I say. He pretends not to hear.

"Why didn't they free you?" he asks.

"Don't ask us. Do we look like mind readers?" I snap.

"Very well. I just wondered. I would have thought youwould be allies," he says and walks back upstairs.

I sigh, looking at Jack as he stares at me. I know he seesno life in my eyes, since I know this afternoon we will behanged. He breaks eye contact and I look down to wherehe's looking at. The bone that he dropped last night. Hestands suddenly and I look at him. I'm shocked as hecomes over to me, picking up the bone as he does so.

"I'm getting us out of here Jazzy, I promise," he says as he lifts my chin, making my eyes meet his.

I smile as he calls me Jazzy, a name that he hasn't calledme since the rape, one saved for only the moments when I lose the determination in my eyes, when there's no life in them. I watch him as he moves away to the cell door,sticking the bone in the key hole as he begins to twist it. I chuckle softly once I realise what he's doing.

"You don't really think that will work, do you?" I ask.

"I will give anything a go, if only to get you out of this

Cell," he says and I don't reply, floored at what he's said.

This was one of the most affectionate thing he's ever said.

"Did I mention I love you?" I say softly.

He looks down at me and grabs my hands, pulling me tomy feet and drawing me into a long and slow kiss. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him closer, deepeningour kiss. He breaks first for air.

"You did once or twice," he says, smirking, before breaking all contact with me and going back to his bone.

I sit down and lean against the back wall with my earpressed to the stone, trying to listen to conversationoutside. That failing, I grab some stone that fell our waywhen the prisons were bombed and try to knock more walldown. My piece of stone shatters as I throw it at the wall, giving up. We hear more footsteps come down to theprison.


	5. Chapter 5 on to Tortuga

**Chapter 5**

**Thank you Libby**

* * *

Jack and I share a look before I dive to the middle of the floor and lie down. Jack has the same idea and we end up lying side by side on the floor. He takes advantage of this and wraps his arm around my shoulders, kissing my head. Once the footsteps are at our cell, it turns out to be the blacksmiths apprentice and not one of Norrington's men.

"You Sparrow and Pearl?" he says.

"Aye" we reply.

"Are you familiar with the Black Pearl?" he asks.

"Yup, it's my mark," I finish while lifting up my sleeve.

Jack laughs and the apprentice looks angry.

"The ship," he snarls.

"Oh! Why didn't you say so?" I complain.

"We've heard of it," Jack mutters before sitting up and bringing me with him.

"Where does it make berth?" he wonders.

"Where does it make berth?" Jack says," haven't you heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants set forth for Isla de Muerta-"

"-which can only be found by those who know where it is," I add. "Why do you care anyway?"

"They took Miss Swann," he admits.

"So it is that! You've found a girl," I exclaim.

"Well, we see nothing in it for us," Jack announces what I'm thinking.

"I can get you out," the apprentice says.

"How's that? The key's run off," Jack says.

"More like been insulted off." I mumble he pushes me away lightly. I glare and he just smirks.

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin barrel hinges- with the right leverage and the right application of force the door will lift free," he says.

Me and Jack share a look of confusion.

"What's your name?" I ask, generally interested.

"Will Turner." I brighten up.

"Short for William, I imagine. A good strong name. No doubt the name of your father?" Jack says. I elbow him.

"Yes," he says, confused.

"Well Mr Turner, do we have an agreement?" I ask.

We shake hands and I watch as Jack does the same.

"Great! Now, get us out," I call.

He quickly grabs a bench, flipping it over and putting pressure on it before pulling it away. The door comes away with it, making a massive clang.

"Quick! Someone will have heard that," Will says.

"Not without our affects," we call, grabbing them and strapping them on.

"Why bother? I mean, if you wanted to kill me or use them, you could have," he says and both me and Jack instantly flare with anger. Jack has to grab my wrist as I go to raise the pistol in my hand.

"Are you saying that's a mistake?" I snarl.

"Jasmine," Jack says, warning me.

"Alright Turner. When you only have one shot, you save it for the right moment, and the right moment is not yet, "Jack snaps and directs most of the last part to me.

"He unfortunately is right. We have revenge to think about," I say quietly.

Jack chuckles, knowing how much I would love a chance at revenge.

"Who on?" Will says, shocked.

We don't answer, deciding to get out of the fort whilst we still can.

Once in town we run toward the docks, both Jack and I ducking into alleys or into darkened doorsteps if the navy or villagers pass. When we come to a bridge, we go to cross before Jack and I duck under, seeing the navy cross. We exchange gazes as I look at the Interceptor and he looks at the Dauntless. We switch sides before looking at each other, nodding and smirking. Will follows one of our gazes.

"We're going to steal a ship. That ship," Will says, looking toward the Interceptor.

"No, we're going to commandeer that ship," Jack says, pointing at the Interceptor.

"Nautical term," I add when he looks confused at the word commandeer. He nods.

"How far are you willing to go for this girl?" Jack asks.

"Think very hard. This is a big decision," I say to him as he looks ready to give an answer straight away.

"I'd die for her."

"Oh good. No worries, then," Jack chirps happily.

I clap my hands silently as I murmur, "Well done, whelp. You give the worst possible answer to Jack. How foolish!"

Jack chuckles, obviously hearing me. He turns to look for me, only to curse when I'm not there, following Will's eyes and watching me curse then dive for a longboat. He and Will shrink into the dark as the navy pass. Jack and Will follow my example as Jack catches my plan. Lifting the boat, all three of us make our way down underwater walking along the sea floor. Jack is in the front, I'm in the middle and Will is at the back.

"This is either madness or brilliance," Will says.

"Remarkable how often two traits coincide," Jack says from the front.

"Crab trap," he whispers to me. I step over it and Jack does the same.

"Crab trap," I mutter to Will.

We keep walking and both me and Jack hear a crunch. I turn back and snigger as I look at Will's foot in the crab trap.

"I warned you there was a crab trap," I murmur to him.

"Oh shut up," he mumbles, hitting my back slightly. His worst mistake.

"Don't touch my back. No one touches my back," I hiss at him in anger. He looks shocked.

"Jaz" Jack says in warning.

"He touched my back! No one touches it!" I snap at Jack.

"Jaz, he doesn't know. Let it go!" Jack snaps back.

"Er, Jasmine, I'm sorry I touched your back. I didn't know you hate your back being touched. Sorry," he apologizes, sounding confused yet truly sorry.

"Look, it's fine. Just don't touch my back ever again!" I say.

We carry on walking and Will tries to shake off the crab trap

"Wait, does it have a rope?" Jack asks as he sees Will shaking it off.

"Yes," he replies, looking even more confused.

"Good. Leave it. That will make our job easier," Jack says.

Jack stops and I walk into him. The boat hits something. Jack glares at me as I go, "oh."

"We're here," I say.

Jack looks at me.

"Ready?" he asks.

I nod. I look at Will, who also nods. We take 3 big gulps of air, then let go of the boat. It rises to the top and we all swim to the surface - each taking in air - before me and Jack dive back down to work the trap off Will's ankle. We swim up to the Dauntless with the trap before swinging the rope and throwing it up to the top of the boat, watching as it catches on something. We begin to climb up. As we get to the top, Jack goes over first, grabbing my hand and pulling me over, before he moves off, pulling out his pistol. I grab Will's wrist as his foot slips on the finely polished wood and begin pulling him up. Once he gets both hands on the ship I let him go, and he pulls himself up. I grab a low sail, swinging myself up, and begin to walk carefully along it, above the navy who are preparing the ship for setting sail.

"Don't panic. We are taking over the ship!" Jack yells.

"Aye! Avast!" Will shouts, jumping over the rail in front of the upper deck.

Jack gives him a look that says, never do that again, and he stares innocently back as the navy laugh.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men alone. You'll never make it out of the bay," one man comments arrogantly.

"That's why I'm here," I say, landing silently behind him.

The crew gasp and back away, presumably thinking this is witchcraft. Will looks confused at how I got there and jack just smirks.

Jack cocks the gun he pulled out at the navy guy named Gillette.

"We're Captains Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl, savvy?" he says.

"Move," I snap, pulling out my own pistol.

They all go to a longboat and lower it into the water, before beginning to go in very slowly.

"Take your time, by all means," I snap before raising my pistol too Gillette's head. "Move faster or I blow his head off."

"What can a WHORE like you do to me?" he says arrogantly.

"I am not a whore!" I say.

The other soldiers take to diving into the water or jumping into the boat as they see my face, and Gillette, noticing how fearful his men seem, begins to move toward the boat. I help him by giving him a push.

Jack and Will are making a mess with the sails, drawing attention. As Gillette yells to Norrington, I walk toward the helm before looking at the rudder chain, fiddling around with it before Jack ushers me over. All three of us hide behind the barrels of water.

Norrington and his men board the ship. While Norrington is shouting orders, Jack, Will and I swing over to the Interceptor. Jack rushes to the helm as Will cuts the rope joining the Dauntless and the Interceptor together. Norrington notices and begins to make orders to the navy.

"Thank you, commodore, for getting us ready to make way. We'd have had a hard time by ourselves," Jack shouts.

"Bye commodore!" I shout.

"How long will it take for them to realise I disabled the rudder chain?" I ask, lowering my voice so only Jack can hear it.

"Not long," Jack replies.

Leaving me to steer us to Tortuga, Jack comes back ten minutes later. What he was doing is beyond me. I walk off to tie some ropes when Will comes and sits down, then starts talking about his family. I scoff quietly. Family, family is nothing.

"When my mother died, I came out here looking for my father," he says.

"Is that so?" I comment lightly.

"It was only after you found out my name that you agreed to help me. I'm not a simpleton. Jack, Jasmine, you knew my father!" Will accuses.

"We knew him," I say.

"Only ones to know him as William Turner. The others knew him as Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill. Good man - good pirate. I swear you look just like him," Jack says.

I wince as Will doesn't seem happy at our answer.

"That's not true! He was a merchant sailor, a good respectable man who obeyed the law!" Will yells.

"He was a bloody pirate! A scallywag!" I say. Will draws his sword.

"Put it away son. It's not worth you getting beat again," Jack says.

"You didn't beat me! You ignored the rules of a fair fight. I'd have killed you," he says arrogantly.

I cough in disagreement.

"Well then. It's not much incentive for me to fight fair, now, is it?" Jack says.

He moves the wheel, pulling me to his chest as the sail's boom hits Will in the stomach, sending him over to the sea.

"Now, so long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these: what a man or woman can do and what a man or woman can't do," Jack explains and I take over.

"For instance, you can accept your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't. But pirates are in your blood boy, and you're going to have to square with that someday. Now, us, we could let you drown, but we can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by our onesies, savvy?"

He spins the wheel back around and Will drops to the deck.

Jack finishes. "So can you sail under the command of pirates, or can you not?"

He swings a sword round to Will, who takes it.

"Tortuga?" he asks, confused.

"Tortuga," we say in unison, whilst smirking.

I move from my position of being pinned to Jack's chest and sit down on the steps to the upper deck, whilst Will stands.

"So, what about your families?" Will asks.

I freeze and look to Jack pleading him to go first. He sighs before considering it and then begins to tell.

"My mother died when I was young and my father disappeared when I was fifteen. I stayed at home 'til I was sixteen and left home with Jasmine when I was sixteen," he says and I look shocked at how simply he described it.

I think about doing the same as Will looks at me expectantly, but then looks at Jack again.

"Where did he go?" Will questions.

"Dunno, just went. Both me and Jasmine know he's around, we just don't know where," Jack replies and, satisfied, turns to me.

"Jaz," he says, smirking as he wonders how I will explain this. I glare at him.

"The East India Trading Company got my mum and burnt her at stake, and I killed my father - a fate he deserved. I killed him when I was fifteen and then left with jack only moments after," I say, before walking away into the Captain's cabin and closing the door.

I hear Will comment, "what?"

"Aye, it's true. She killed him and he definitely deserved it," Jack replies lightly.

"Jack, why doesn't Jaz like her back being touched?" Will asks and I tense. If Jack tells him...

"That's not mine to tell, whelp, and I suggest you don't ask her or anyone. Only six people know that information. Three of them are dead, one of them we don't know where he is, and the other two are me and Jaz, so leave it, whelp, if you want to keep your life," Jack replies, his voice edgy. If you listen hard enough, you would detect anger in it.

I give a sigh of relief before starting to rummage through the drawers in the Captain's cabin.

"On to Tortuga," I hear Will mumble as he passes the cabin door, before going below deck.


	6. Chapter 6 tortuga

**Chapter 6 **

**Thank you Libby**

Once it gets dark, I come back out of the cabin. I had found lots of documents on what Norrington was doing, and who he was working with (and how much he and his Mummy love each other). Jack steers us into port, and I start tying things up or letting them down once we are at the dock. Both me and Will let down the anchor, and I jump over the ship side and onto the dock to start tying ropes down so the ship won't move.

"Oi, whelp!" I shout.

"Will!" he yells back.

"That's what I said. Anyway, throw us that rope!" I call while pointing. He does so.

I catch it, tying the last rope to the dock. Jack leaves the helm and jumps onto the dock beside me. I laugh as he trips; he never was good at landing a jump from the side. Will follows him over and lands, before nearly falling backward off the dock. I grab his arm and chuckle as Jack laughs. He glares at us before Jack and I make our way into town, following us at a slow pace.

I stay next to Jack, as Tortuga is not the place I like at nights, when drunks want two things: rum and a woman in bed. Jack has been talking to Will for a while, and I hadn't been listening until now.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed the deep, sweet, pro-life Rous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?" Jack says to Will.

"What do you think?" I ask him.

"It'll linger," he replies, and I nod a little.

"I tell you, mate, if every town were like Tortuga, no man would ever feel unwanted," he says.

A red-headed whore comes up to us. I frown a lot as jack quickly walks toward her, calling out.

"Scarlett!" he yells.

She stands in front of him and slaps him, hard. His head flings round to face us and she stalks off.

Jack mutters, "Not sure I deserved that."

I don't look at him, but he turns back round and a blond whore comes up.

He calls out,"Giselle!"

"Who was she and who is that?" she asks.

"I'm his wife," I comment meanly, with a smug tone setting in.

"What?" Jack says, only to have his head flung round to face us, meeting my one-which is full of anger-and Will's smirking one.

"I may have deserved that," he says, before standing up and stepping forward.

I tap him on the shoulder, giving him my best glare. He winces.

"Who were they?" I snarl, pointing in the direction they ran.

Not giving him time to answer, I slap him and feel satisfied in hearing the sharp crack of my hand meeting Jack's cheek.

"I did deserve that," he says.

We walk off, me glaring at jack and Will following. We grab three buckets and fill them with water, before going below round to the back of the tavern and finding our first mate, Gibbs. I smile, before it turns into a grimace as I smell the state that he's in after sleeping with pigs. Jack steps forward and I follow. We share a look before both of us throw our buckets of water onto the man, and I laugh lightly as he wakes.

"Curse you for breathing, you slack jawed idiot," he yells.

He then sees us. "Mother's love! Jack, Jasmine, you know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!" he says

I snort. Stupid, superstitious man, I think, before waiting for Jack to finish thinking about how he's going to counter it.

"Ah, fortunately we know how to counter it. The man and woman who did the waking buy the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who did the sleeping drinks the drink while listening to a proposition from the man and woman who did the waking," he says.

"Aye, that'll bout do it." He gets up with mine and Jack's help.

I go over to Will to put my bucket next to the pig pen, whilst Will throws his bucket over Gibbs.

"BLAST! I'M ALREADY AWAKE!" Gibbs yells.

"That was for the smell," Will explains.

He ponders it before nodding in agreement.

We walk into the Faithful Bride, our favourite tavern and one of the best. We order 3 rums since Will declines, and find a table at the back. Jack and I sit opposite Gibbs, after warning Will to keep a sharp eye out and watch as he looks round suspiciously.

"Now, what's the nature of this venture you're going on?" he asks.

"We're going after the black pearl," Jack says, and I chuckle as Gibbs almost chokes on his rum.

"We know where it's going to be, and we're going to take it," I continue from where Jack finished, hoping to make Gibbs see sense and join us.

"Jasmine, Jack, it's a fool's errand…" he trails off as I glare at him.

We are not fools. I don't have to say it-he already knows. "Why, you know better than me, the tales of the Black Pearl," he says slowly as if afraid of our wrath.

"That's why we know what Barbossa is up to. All we need is a crew," Jack says.

"From what I hear of Captain Barbossa, he's not a man to suffer fools-nor strike a bargain with one-and if he sees Jaz here, well, there will be hell to pay. You know what happened last time," Gibbs tries to reason, and I glare at him hard, as does jack, and he flinches back at how forceful we are.

"Well, it's a very good thing we're not fools then, and he will not be seeing Jaz until it's too late to hide her, or until it's the right moment," Jack snarls.

"Prove me wrong," Gibbs challenges. "What makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you?"

We smile a little, knowing the answer.

"Let's just say it's a matter of leverage, eh?" I say, nodding toward Will.

Gibbs looks confused. Jack nods at Will again, and I use my thumb to point discreetly in his direction.

"The kid?" he asks, frowning at us.

"That kid is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner-his only child, savvy?" Jack says, and a glint of happiness mixed with something else appears in Gibbs' eyes.

He understands perfectly now.

"Is he now? Leverage, says you. I think I feel a change in the wind. I'll find us a crew; there's bound to be some sailors on this rock as crazy as you two," he mutters.

My mind is confused at that sentence. Was he insulting us or complimenting us?

"One can only hope," Jack tells him, before raising his rum to meet Gibbs' and mine.

"Take what you can," Jack and I say.

"Give nothing back," Gibbs continues.

We clang our rum together then down it, before I stand up first and walk toward Will who, I notice, is having a problem with a whore standing behind him. I shoo the whore away as another man comes to take her. Jack links his arm through mine, and I notice Gibbs has left. Will was walking out the door toward our ship, and Both me and jack follow at a slower pace.

Once we get to the ship, we each grab a rope and begin to climb, since we hadn't bothered to put the gangplank and Jack are struggling as they hang upside down, and I make it up with ease, before smirking at jack and waving at Will. I walk off toward the Captain's cabin, leaving Jack and Will glaring at the spot I left.

I awake next morning to Jack shaking me. It would seem both he and Will made it up the rope after I fell asleep. Since Jack's side of the bed is ruffled, it seems like he only just woke too.

"Bugger off" I mumble

"No, love. Now, get up. We've got to go assess the new crew," Jack mumbles back, chuckling.

Once I'm presentable as a Captain should be, I walk down the gangplank that jack and will must have put down. I start observing the crew whilst waiting for Jack to make an order. After making my way down the line, I nod. All seems in order.

"Jack," I comment, noticing he's behind me.

"Aye, love but I will check also," he tells me.

I just mutter, "Fine then, Sparrow. You arrogant pirate, believing your view is better than mine."

Will obviously hears as he chuckles.

"Morning," I drawl.

"Good morning Jasmine," he says back.

"It's Captain Pearl or Captain Jasmine to you, kid," I snap, quickly switching to strict captain to make an impression.

The awaiting crew all gasp at my name. "Bloody hell, I haven't got no witchcraft in me," I snarl and watch as they nod quickly, afraid of what I will do. I wasn't known for having a small temper. Gibbs comes up behind us.

"Feast your eyes, capt'ns. All of them faithful hands before the mast. Every man worth his salt and crazy to boot."

I chuckle a little at Will's worried look and Jack, my crazy man, doesn't help by grinning insanely.

"This is your able-bodied crew?" Will asks us.

I glare slightly at his snobby tone.

"You sailor," I snap at the one with the parrot on his shoulder.

Jack takes over.

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs cuts in.

I nod in his direction to thank him, and he smiles at me, noticing my nod.

"Mr. Cotton, do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of almost death?" jacks asks. There was a long pause as we waited for Cotton's answer.

"Mr. Cotton? Answer, man!" Jack snaps, and I nudge him slightly to calm him down.

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's figured out how yet," Gibbs explains.

"Mr. Cotton's parrot, same question," I say, regretting it as soon as I said it, since people will now assume I can talk to animals, which I can't.

"Wind in the sails," it screeches.

I look to Gibbs for translation.

"Mostly we figure that means yes," he answers.

"Course it does!" Jack agrees, before turning to Will. "Satisfied?"

"Well, you've proved they're mad," he answers.

"What's the benefit for us?" a familiar voice calls out from the end of the line.

Jack hears it and goes over. Will and I follow. Jack lifts the sailor's hat and I chuckle nervously at the old friend I see.

"Anna-Maria!" Jack shouts enthusiastically.

She glares at us both before CRACK! She slaps Jack before turning to me, and I back up slightly.

"Now, you know me, Anna. I would never do it unless you said so, and Jack said you were okay with it," I speak fast.

She seems satisfied and I sigh in relief as she turns to wait for jack to move his face back.

"I suppose you didn't deserve that," Will says, smug.

"No, that one he definitely deserved," I say.

Jack agrees before turning back around.

"You stole my boat!" she snarls.

"Actually-" Jack starts.

CRACK! I wince as Anna-Maria slaps him again. He turns round again.

"Borrowed! Borrowed without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back," Jack pleads.

"But you didn't!" she yells at him, before directing her attention to me. "Where is it?"

"Port Royal harbour. Sunk but docked." I wince at her glare as she slaps him again.

"My money was on that boat! I spent every penny on it!" she cries in fury.

"You'll get another one," Jack cuts in.

"I will," she snarls, pointing a finger at him. He flinches.

"A better one," Will chips in.

"A better one?" Jack repeats and I stand, looking lost. Where was this going?

"That one," Will says.

I look to where he's pointing at. The Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asks before following Will's finger.

"That one?" he yells, before turning round to face me, and then turning back to face Anna. "Aye, that one. What say you?"

"Aye!" everyone yells, before beginning up the gangplank.

"No, no, no! It's frightful bad luck to have a woman aboard!" Gibbs cries.

"So what am I, Gibbs?" I say, sweet and innocent.

"Bad luck to have women aboard," he corrects.

"Better," I snap before walking up to the helm.

"It would be far worse not to have 'em," Jack says, looking up to the sky before coming on deck and up to the helm.

He wraps his arm around my waist and rests his head on my shoulder. I smile and tilt my head to rest on his.

"Not the same as the Pearl, though, is it?" I mutter.

"No, love, it's not," he says.

We look out to the horizon, watching and doing nothing.

"Storm brewing," Jack whispers into my ear.

"Aye, but we will make it, like we do every storm," I reply.

"I'm off to raid the cabins. Never know what information the Commodore might have in them," I mumble to Jack, who just nods.

Walking into the nearest cabin I find, I sit at the desk and start shuffling through papers and files as I await the storm that's about to head our way.


	7. Chapter 7 Isla de meurta

**Chapter 7**

**Thanks Libby**

* * *

Coming out of the cabin once the storm has hit us hard, I feel the ship struggling. Walking above deck, I am soon assaulted by the downpour of heavy rain. I walk toward the helm, my hand in front of my face as I shield it from the wind and rain, and notice Gibbs and Will yelling at each other, but I'm not close enough to hear what there yelling. Once jack has filled me in with how close we are and how the ship is doing, I take the helm as he consults our compass.

"We should drop canvas, Captains!" Gibbs yells.

"She can hold a bit longer!" I shout, knowing where we are due to Jack.

"What's in your heads that's put you in fine moods, Captains?" Gibbs replies.

"We're catching up," Jack smirks.

After a while the storm stops, and both me and jack can relax a little knowing that the ship will survive. Most of the crew are looking down into the water where we see lots of broken ships, and we know to be careful about steering, so I leave Jack to it and make my way over to the side of the ship where most of the crew are.

"Puts a chill in me bones to know how many honest sailors have been claimed by this passage," Gibbs comments.

"Gibbs, the only people who know this passage are pirates-and they're not exactly honest," I point out.

Walking away, I make my way to my favourite sitting spot on the stairs up to the helm and listen as Gibbs and will talk.

"How is it Jack and Jasmine came by that compass?" Will asks.

"Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl before they showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of the Isla de Meurta. That was back before I met 'em, back when they captained the Black Pearl," Gibbs explains.

"What?" Will says, shocked. I look at Jack and we share a smile.

"They failed to mention that," he finishes.

"Well, they play things closer to the vest now and a hard learned lesson that it was. See, three days out on venture the first mate comes to them and says, if everything's an equal share, that would mean the location of the treasure too. So jasmine and jack give up the bearings. The next morning, there was mutiny. They were marooned, Jack and Jasmine, on an island to die, but not before there first mate had his sick way with Jasmine and, according to rumours, made jack watch," Gibbs tells Will and I fume in anger at what Gibbs is saying.

Jack kisses me and I calm down slightly.

"He raped her?"Will asks in horror.

"Aye, she was seventeen then, and she's actually one of those women, judging from barbossa's bragging, that saved their virginity for after marriage. But she never got that far, and Barbossa took it from her, then left 'em to die. But not before going mad with heat," Gibbs carries on.

"Ah, so that's the reason for all this," Will asks, doing an impersonation of Jack.

"Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now Will, when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with one shot, A single shot. Now that won't do very much good for hunting or rescuing, but after three weeks with staving billion thirst that pistols starting to look real good. But Jack and Jasmine escaped the island, and they both still have that single shot and there's only one man they're going to use it on-their mutinous first mate," Gibbs explains.

"Barbossa," Will finishes.

"Aye," Gibbs confirms.

"How did Jack and Jasmine get off the island?" Will asks.

"Well, I'll tell you. He waded out into the shallows and he waited there for three days and three nights, letting all the creatures become accustomed to his presence. Then, on the forth morning, he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, harnessed 'em together and made a raft. Jasmine made sure that he wasn't lonely and spent time talking to Jack from the shore, allowing the creatures to hear her voice and follow it," Gibbs tells him.

"They roped a couple of sea turtles," Will asks.

"Aye, sea turtles," Gibbs again confirms.

"What did he use for a rope?" Will asks, picking faults in the tale. Little did he know Jack was behind him.

"Human hair from my back. Let go the anchor, young Mr Turner, Jaz and I are to go ashore," Jack yells out and the crew are quick to move.

We are in a cave. There are coins and skulls all around us.

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if the worst should happen?" Will asks.

So that's what they were talking about.

"Pirates' code. Any man who falls behind gets left behind," Jack explains.

"No heroes amongst thieves," Will mutters darkly, but we both hear.

"You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one. Sprang a man and woman from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sail with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga, and you're completely obsessed with treasure," I point out his major faults.

"That's not true! I'm not obsessed with treasure," Will snaps.

"Not all treasure's silver and gold, mate," Jack explains.

We listen to Barbossa talk about his men and the treasure.

Will breaths,"Elizabeth."

And we stay listening, until Will whisper yells, "Jack," trying to jump over the piles of gold coins in front of us.

"Not now! We wait for the opportune moment," Jack snaps, before walking past Will. I am close behind him.

"When's that? When it's of greatest profit to you?" Will accuses and both me and Jack freeze.

"May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favour: trust me," Jack pleads.

"I'm sorry, Jack, Jasmine, I will not be your leverage," Will snaps.

I feel something hit the back of my head, and I fall to the darkness the impact creates.

Once I awaken, I notice jack is unconscious next to me. I slap him to wake him up and, when he does, he grabs the oar next to him, using it to prop himself up. We walk down one of the many tunnels the island has and at the bottom of it, see Barbossa's crew milling around. They all turn around and face us once I knock a bit of treasure off a pile.

"You! You're supposed to be dead!" Pintel yells.

"Are we not?" I ask, looking down at myself.

"Parleley...pareleloo...parlini...parsnip...partner...pardner..." Jack starts, as I look confused.

"Parley?" Ragetti asks.

"That's the one! Parley! Parley!" Jack exclaims.

"Damn it to the depths! Whatever muttonhead thought of a parley?" Pintel rages.

"That would be the French," Jack tells them.

I hear heavy footfalls behind me, and spin round to see Barbossa walking up the rocks. He looks up and our eyes meet. Once they do, I have an urge that I have never felt before: the urge to flee. But it's not of fear-no, it's of panic. Barbossa looks me up and down, before meeting my eyes again, and he grins the insane grin he had on his face when he raped me.


	8. Chapter 8 barbossa

CHAPTER 8

The grin. The panic. My mind telling me to move, move away from him so he can't do it again. Move-go! He's coming closer. MOVE, Jasmine, MOVE. My mind is telling me get away from the hands that could grab me any time, and the grin, as he looks from me to Jack.

_FLASHBACK_

He held me down and pressed his body against mine before he raped me. And when he did rape me, Jack and I yelling at him to stop, he just laughed as he held my

wrists above my head so I couldn't beat them down on him. Then he caught my eye as I yelled for him to stop , and he grinned a grin that I would never forget-the grin that sent shudders down my spine.

_FLASHBACK_

No. I shake my head to snap from the thoughts. I can't remember. I don't want to. Focus, Jasmine, focus.

"How in the blazes did you get off that island?" Barbossa asks.

"When you marooned us on that godforsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate: we're captains Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl," Jack answers, obviously aware of my inner struggle to gain my emotions.

Barbossa comes forward and my struggle begins again. Don't come near me, don't come near me. He comes further forward and I step back. Jack's hand finds my wrist in a second and he pulls me next to him and I look at Barbossa, who is smirking to himself while looking at Jack's hand attached to my wrist. His face becomes set, and anyone who wasn't looking at him would have missed it.

"Well, look at the two lovebirds. Jack, I hate to break the two of you up but sometimes it's just not meant to be...Gents, you all remember Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl. Shoot him and bring Jasmine with us. I need some entertainment," Barbossa says.

I freeze when he says to shoot Jack and you can tell he doesn't hate to break us up. He's more than happy to.

I'm grabbed by two crewmates and pulled away from Jack's grip as the others surround him. I struggle a little as they pull me further away and toward Barbossa. Once I'm next to him ,he grabs my wrist in the same place Jack had his hand and I find myself holding back a shudder of disgust as his nails dig into my flesh. I stay struggling against Barbossa's and the two crewmates' grips. Barbossa turns and I am forced to do the same.

"Jack," I breath, almost silent, looking at him, and Barbossa smirks happily at me.

"The girl's blood didn't work, did it?" Jack yells out.

"Hold your fire!" Barbossa yells and his crew reluctantly lower their weapons.

"You know whose blood we need?" Barbossa says.

"We know whose blood you need," I smirk.

"Well, if you both know, then," Barbossa starts before finishing with his pistol facing Jack, "now Jasmine, tell me whose blood I need or I shoot."

"If you shoot me, there's no way Jaz will tell you anything, no matter what you do to her," Jack says, and Barbossa reluctantly lowers his pistol and, keeping a firm grip on my wrist ,drags us toward the longboat with Jack following close behind.

* * *

"So you expect to leave me standing on some beach with nothing but a name and your word it's the one I need, and watch you sail away in my ship?" Barbossa asks us as we sit in the cabin discussing our parley.

"No. I expect to leave you standing on some beach with absolutely no name at all, watching me sail away on my ship and then I'll have Jasmine shout the name back to you. Savvy?" Jack comments.

"But that still leaves us with the problem of me standing on some beach with naught but a name and your word it's the one I need," Barbossa argues.

I am sat next to jack now that I'm out of Barbossa's grip, though the nail marks are still around my wrist.

"Of the three of us, Jasmine and I are the only ones who haven't committed mutiny, therefore…our word is the one we'll be trusting. Although…I suppose we should be thanking you because, in fact, if you hadn't betrayed us and left us to die, we would have an equal share in that curse, same as you. Funny ol' world, innit?" Jack smartly points out whilst eating an apple.

The door to be cabin opens suddenly and the bo'sun enters.

"Captain, we're coming up on the Interceptor," he comments before leaving.

We all stand and Barbossa's creepy little monkey runs out of the open door. Once on deck, Barbossa goes topside. I have no choice but to follow, since Jack is now climbing down from the ship's side. Following him up, I watch as Jack stands in front of Barbossa's view of the Interceptor.

"I'm having a thought here, Barbossa. What say we run up a flag of truce? I scurry over to the Interceptor, and I negotiate the return of your medallion, eh? What say you to that?" Jack asks.

"Now you see, Jack , that's exactly the attitude that lost you the Pearl . People are easy to search when they're dead. Lock 'em in the brig," Barbossa says to us and then to the bo'sun, who had come up behind me.

We walk down to the brig and I realise this is the first time I have been locked in the brig of my own ship, and it feels very, very wrong. We splash down the steps.

"Apparently there's a leak," Jack comments as the cell door in the brig slams shut.

I sit on the cell bench as Jack is looking through a small hole in the side of the ship, when we are both suddenly lurched to the side. Both me and Jack grab the cell's bars to keep ourselves as steady as possible, before he goes back over to the hole and looks through. Suddenly I hear people yell, "FIRE!" and then Jack jumps atop of me and pushes me down. When he rolls of me I understand why-there is a giant hole in the side of my ship.

"Stop blowing holes in our ship!" Jack and I yell.

Jack looks down, whilst I look up and notice the lock on the brig is no more. The cannonball hit the lock. I tap Jack on the shoulder. He's looking at Gibbs' flask, only to find its empty, and I point to the door. He nods and we run back onto the deck.

Barbossa is giving out orders. Jack takes a rope from a pirate, and, after thanking them, swings across. I grab his shirt just in time and go across with him. We miss our landing first time, before knocking a pirate off of Gibbs as we land properly. I hand his flask over, since Jack has seen Miss Swann and moved over to help her. I watch as she knocks someone overboard and make my way toward them

"Wretch!" she snaps, lifting a hand to strike Jack.

My fingers curl around her wrist and notice her bandage. She couldn't have done that herself, and none of the crew would help the spoilt girl.

"Argh, but where is dear William?" Jack asks.

She pulls her wrist from my hand and runs toward the fallen mast yelling,"Will!" as he yells,"Elizabeth!"

Jack shouts, "monkey!" and moves after the monkey. I don't realise he had disappeared 'till I see him passing the helm.

"Jack!" I shout.

I follow him along the broken mast and we both stop as we see Barbossa's boots.

"Why, thank you Jack," Barbossa says.

"You're welcome," Jack answers.

"Not you! We named the monkey Jack," he replies.

"You bastard!" I spit.

As we are forced to pass him, he grabs my hair and I cry out in pain. Jack turns to me and Barbossa, apparently pleased with my cry of pain, lets go and I follow Jack again.


	9. Chapter 9 the worst parley ever

CHAPTER 9

The crew are tied to the mast and the Interceptor is on fire. Will is trapped and both Jack and I are stood beside each other with the bo'sun's hands on one of our shoulders. The Interceptor blows up and I hear Elizabeth breath, "Will," before she breaks the useless rope knots that binds the crew to the mast and charges at Barbossa, her fists raised.

"You've got to stop it stop it" she yells at him pounding her weak fists upon him he turns grabbing her then shaking her to stop it

"Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour." He smirks before pushing her to the crew and looking me in the eyes, daring me to do something.

"You bastard Barbossa!" I yell. "You just use your crew to hide behind, hoping they will find the weakest spot or worst fear of your prisoners or the ones you hold captive!" I snap, breaking the bo'sun's hold on me and beginning to help Elizabeth fight the crew.

I may not like her because she's a spoilt rich child, but that doesn't mean she should be taken advantage of. Yelling in pain as my hair is pulled, I am pulled away from Elizabeth. My head is forced back as the hand uses my hair to direct me, and I look up as they stop to see Barbossa's livid face meet mine. I pale a little, not enough for anyone to notice, and I force the panic down. The crew are silent as Barbossa lets go of my hair, and I go to run toward Jack, but he grabs my upper arm and I flinch violently. Thankfully no one notices, and he moves his hand to my wrist. Jack has a dagger being held to his throat to stop him from helping me or saying anything. My face is forced near Barbossa's and all the crew are stood watching.

"I didn't need the crew to find yours though, did I?" he snarls, his voice full of venom.

I shake my head. "No, but you didn't find my weakest spot nor my worst fear," I mumble, but our faces being so close he hears.

"So it's not rape," he says, before moving both of his hands to my upper arms and using the hold to force my body into his.

I flinch back, struggling out of his hold. He pulls away and lets one of my arms go ,forcing my chin to up to look him in the eye. When I do, he grins his insane grin and his eyes have a glint in them that I have never seen before. I pale and pull away from him. The dagger at Jack's throat has been moved and Jack noticies I seem panicked.

"Barbossa, let her go!" Jack shouts.

Then the crew seem to remember Elizabeth, who had actually succeeded in moving away from the crew a little so they wouldn't notice and realise she's not there, and grab her again. She screams in fear and I struggle against Barbossa.

"BARBOSSA!" someone yells, and everyone turns to see Will stood on the side of the ship with a pistol pointing at him.

Elizabeth looks so relieved and at this time I am worried yet thankful for Will, since his distraction means I can slip my arm from Barbossa's hand and then move out of the way in case he tries to shoot Barbossa and misses. Unfortunately Barbossa notices and grabs at my hair. I cry out.

"She goes free!" he yells.

"What's in your head, boy?" Barbossa questions, moving forward and dragging me along with him.

"She goes free," he repeats.

"You've got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa says.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Jack pleads.

"You can't. I can," Will says, stepping up onto the rail of the ship and holding a pistol to his head.

"Like that," Jack sighs.

"Who are you?" Barbossa asks.

He walks forward, pulling me along also, before Jack runs in front of him and him from moving any more, meaning I am forced to stop too. Barbossa pulls his hand up, making my head go with it, and I yell out in pain as some strands of hair are pulled out. Jack winces and looks apologetically at me.

"No one. He's no one-a distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though he's a eunuch. Would you mind letting Jasmine go?" Jack makes up an excuse.

Barbossa smirks and holds my hair tighter, his nails digging into the top of my head.

"My name is Will Turner. My father is Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins," will announces.

"He's the spitting image of old Bootstrap, come back to haunt us!" Ragetti cries out.

"On my word, do as I say or I will pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' locker", Will finishes.

"Name your terms, Mr Turner," Barbossa asks fairly.

I pull away from him once he loosens his hold on my hair a little. He lets go of my hair and allows me to move to Jack, who is a metre away. Jack takes me into his arms and I relax from being tense in Barbossa's hold.

"Elizabeth goes free!" Will yells and I almost sigh. That boy was in love really badly.

"Yes, we know that one. Anything else?" Barbossa asks. Jack is pointing to something or someone.

"And the crew! The crew are not to be harmed," he adds, gesturing to us all with the pistol. I step out of Jack's arms.

"Agreed." Barbossa grins evilly.

He is looking at me with his insane grin, and I flinch. What was he going to do? I panic, looking to Jack for the reassurance that nothing would happen. He gives a small smile, not helping. Two crewmates grab both me and Jack and hold us as Barbossa makes orders and talks to his first mate. He comes down from the helm and orders for all of our crew to be tied tightly to the mast, including Elizabeth and Will. They do that and the two holding me let go, as do the two holding Jack. The first mate is at the helm steering the ship, while barbossa is talking. We go talk to the crew. I'm talking to Elizabeth and Jack is talking to Gibbs.

"Thank you for doing what you did," she says.

"Don't think about it. You don't deserve to be taken advantage of," I chuckle.

"But still. Facing barbossa like that when you obviously fear him..." She says.

"I'm not scared of barbossa just what he will or could do to me. I panic when I'm near him, but I am not scared of him," I snarl.

"Jasmine, behind you!" Will shouts just as Gibbs shouts, "Jack, watch out!"


	10. Chapter 10 captains are not crew

**Ok readers this chapter is going to be intense Barbossa cheats the parley ?ￂﾠ**

**Thank you so much Libby **

CHAPTER 10 CAPTAINS ARE NOT CREW

We're both grabbed from behind. Looking over at Jack, I notice two crew members, and then looking down as my wrists are grabbed, I notice the long nails.

"No," I whisper.

I get dragged back a little bit before I begin to struggle. Jack has already started.

"Now, there be no need for that;after all, nothing much is going to happen," Barbossa hisses in my ear.

"No!" I scream, struggling.

"Barbossa, you liar! You swore they wouldn't be harmed!" Will shouts from his ties.

"Don't impugn me honor, boy! I swore the crew wouldn't be harmed, and captains are not crew!" Barbossa snaps, wrapping his arms around me tighter.

"You can't feel anything! Why are you doing this?" Elizabeth yells. Barbossa doesn't answer, just pulls me further toward the cabin.

"Let me go! Stop it, Barbossa!" I scream.

I'm almost at the door to the cabin. Jack's practically there. Barbossa's grip weakens and I take advantage, twisting in his arms. I get a wrist free and pull my other one away, and make a run. I make two steps before my wrist is grabbed and I'm flung back into the cabin wall. Crying out as my head makes impact, I slip down.

"Jaz, get up! Jaz!" Jack says in worry, but it's fuzzy to my ears.

The grip on my wrist is still there, and I shake my head to clear it. I look up into the livid eyes of Barbossa.

"I would have been easier on you if you hadn't struggled," Barbossa snarls ,pulling me to my feet by my upper arms and dragging me to the door.

"No, not again! Not again!" I scream, before being pushed inside.

GIBBS' POV

I stand against the ropes, talking to Jack.

"Why do you think Barbossa left both you and Jasmine to roam about?" I ask him, looking over at her talking to Elizabeth.

"Don't know. That's what's worrying me," Jack replies.

"She'll be... Jack, watch out!" I change my sentence as I see two of Barbossa's crew members sneak up behind Jack but it's too late.

They grab him and hold him back and I watch as Jack is dragged back. Most of the crew are now struggling against the knots and ropes.

"NO!" I hear Jaz scream, and I wince at how panicked she seems. She knows what's about to happen, as do the crew, who are either stood still watching in silence or yelling at Barbossa. She's struggling and Barbossa is getting angry. Jack has no choice but to pull against his captors which isn't working.

"Let me go! Stop it!" she screams, and I look back to Jack.

His captors have the door open. Looking back at Jasmine, I notice she is free and Barbossa looks furious. She takes two steps and Barbossa lunges, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back toward him. He lets her to hit the cabin wall she sinks to the floor. She isn't getting up. We wait in silence. Barbossa is sneering. Jack has ceased all struggle and is staring at her. More minutes pass.

"Jaz, get up! Jaz!" he whispers, and I hear the pain in his voice.

If she doesn't get up, this will kill him. I exchange a look with Anamaria. If Jaz doesn't get up anytime soon, Barbossa will pull her up to see if she's alive or conscious and just faking, and, if she is, he's going to be harsh on her. If she's not, he will just kill her and then throw her body overboard.

We look at Jaz as another moment passes. Barbossa makes his move and she stirs. Her eyes flicker open, and she flinches back at something.

"I would have been easier on you if you hadn't struggled," Barbossa snarls to Jasmine. Then she's pulled to her feet by her upper arms, and Barbossa, taking advantage that she's been unconscious, drags her into the cabin door.

"No, not again! Not again!" she screams, before being pushed inside.

We're all silent, as is the cabin. We hear a thump and a groan comes from Jack, so I'm presuming he was forced up against the wall.

"No, you bastard! Not again! No, stop! Barbossa, get away from me! No! Jack!" I hear Jasmine yell.

"It will be easy, Jasmine, if ye stopped struggling and if you do what I want willingly, then I can stop the crew from having ya," Barbossa growls from inside.

"You won't let the crew at me because you're a coward! You're afraid to share your prize, so if you give 'em promises it keeps 'em loyal. You hide behind others, you bastard!" Jasmine screams.

There's a smash, and then the door suddenly flies open and Jasmine is thrown out of it. Seeing her holding her cheek, most of the crew are presuming Barbossa struck her and, since he can't feel anything, more power will have gone into it than normal. Barbossa walks out of the cabin, his belt undone and no pistol or sword at his side. His sword is in his hand and there are three scratches across his neck that will scar, even if he is immortal. He has his sword pointed at Jasmine, who, I notice, is still on the floor. She's shuffling backwards. Her shirt is ripped and some of her cleavage is showing, but her breeches are the worst. They hang from her waist in tatters, which proves Barbossa is showing no mercy. I also notice Jaz has a few cuts to go with the many bruises that are layered across her body.

"I could do it, you know. Here, now. Leave you bleeding on my deck whilst the crew look upon you until I let them have you," Barbossa snaps at her.

"You can do it, but I will never ever stop struggling! I will never do it willingly, not a chance in hell!" she replies.

She doesn't shuffle backward as Barbossa moves closer. Barbossa pushes his sword down toward her and it hits her shoulder slightly, but catches most of her shirt. She cries out in pain as the sword cuts a line down her shoulder and her shirt, which is now pinned to the floor by Barbossa's sword, the fabric held beneath its clutches. He pulls her to her feet by her hair, before throwing her back into the cabin.

"No, no, no!" Jaz screams, and we all hear Barbossa make a groan. His crew cheer. Even if he's faking the feeling, the crew know what's happening now.

"Barbossa, stop! Stop! No, no!" are the some of main screams we hear coming from the cabin as Jaz screams in fury.

Barbossa, stop, no, or bastard are just some of the other comments I hear from the cabin. Judging from Jasmine's yelling, it's nearly all over and Jack is silent. Then it all goes silent.

"Ye were just as good as last time, Jasmine, even if I feel nothing," Barbossa comments, before we hear the thumping of his boots towards the door.

He opens it, and he and the two crew members walk out.

"Five minutes," he snaps back.

He looks at us all and smirks, before ordering for the anchor to be dropped.

JASMINES POV

No! Not again! How could I have let it happen again? Only this time, it was worse. The whole crew will have heard my screams, Barbossa's moans and Jack's yelling.

"Here Jaz," Jack says and I notice he's holding out some fresh breeches, shirt and a wrap for my cleavage, since I can't wear my other clothes again as they are in tatters across the floor.

I take them and just sit, staring. Jack comes to sit on the bed next to me. Taking the clothes back, he helps me dress. I don't need it, but for some reason it makes me feel better. He draws me into his arms.

"How could I how could I let him do it again?" I snarl at myself.

"Jazzy, this was not your fault, ok? He had two people against me, knowing I would fight tfor you, so using two people against me, I'm overpowered. Jazzy, you were unconscious for five minutes prior. He took advantage of that and then beat you and cut you up, making you weaker than average. You are not to blame, you had no way to stop this," Jack tells me, holding me close and rocking us back and forth.

"But if I hadn't angered him in the first place," I start, pointing out a truth Jack can't work around.

"No, Jaz he would have done it anyway. You're pretty, you're a fighter, you have spirit and you're mine. He was raping you again whether I was here or not," Jack tells me sternly. I sigh but nod in agreement. It is true; Barbossa would have raped me again no matter what.

I slip onto the floor, feeling more comfortable there now that moving doesn't hurt as much. Jack joins me and we sit, his arm resting on my shoulders and my head lying on his shoulder. Thump thump thump! I flinch and begin to panic. Not again, I won't, not a third time.

"Relax, Jaz. Our five minutes are up," Jack tells me.

Barbossa opens the door, striding in. Jack and I both stand, though I step back a small amount, even with my hand safely in Jack's. Two other crew members enter behind Barbossa, and Barbossa makes the first move, attaching his fingers around my upper arm. I flinch back against him and his look toward me is one of joy that I'm in pain, that I'm panicking. He knows I have no fear of him, but he knows I fear his actions. He pulls me toward the door as the other two crew mates grab Jack. I stride out, my head held high, my bruises and cuts shining in the sunlight. Barbossa shoves me upon the plank and goes to do the same to Jack.

"I really had hoped we we were past all this," Jack says and I notice Elizabeth swimming toward the island in the distance. The same island, I realise, as the last time we were marooned.

"Jack, Jasmine, did you not notice that be the same little island we made you governors of on our last trip?" Barbossa explains.

"We did notice," I reply, my voice void of any emotion. I notice Gibbs and Anamaria wince when I talk.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape…but I doubt it. Off you go," he says, unsheathing his sword which still has my blood on it and pointing it to us.

"Last time you left us each a pistol with one shot," Jack shouts.

"By the powers, you're right. Where be Jasmine's and Jack 's pistols? Bring 'em forward," Barbossa yells. The pistols are brought forward.

"Seeing as there are three of us, a gentlemen would give us three pistols," Jack bargains.

"It'll be two pistols, the same as before. Only this time, Jasmine can shoot the lady and you can shoot yourself. And leave Jasmine to starve, though I'm sure we can come back for her," Barbossa grins, then, throwing the pistols overboard, he watches as we launch over to get to our pistols before beginning the swim to the shore.


	11. Chapter 11 the island

**thank you libby**

**On with the chapter**

CHAPTER 11 THE ISLAND

Jack and I are wading out of the water. Jack's pulling some rope that must have been tied around his wrists. I'm attaching my sword back to myself. I take my pistol out, throwing it onto the sand, and collapse next to it.

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship after watching you be raped," Jack says.

"That's the second time I've been raped by that man and then watched him sail away with my ship" I snarl at Jack.

He winces, before sitting down next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulders, pulling me to him.

"I'm going for a walk," Elizabeth announces. I had forgotten she was here. She sets off.

As I'm leaning into Jack's shirt, he holds me and then moves his hand down to my waist to make himself comfortable. He hits a cut and a bruise. I wince in pain and he pulls away, instantly apologising. Lifting my shirt, I notice fresh blood bubbling at the surface of the cut. I move toward the sea, but I misjudge what should have been a small step, as the sand shifts beneath my feet and causes my step to be bigger than average. I cry out as a pain between my legs is triggered and sink into the sand. I feel so damn weak. I hate this. Jack rushes over to see how hurt I am.

"I hate this, this feeling of being weak. I hate panicking when I see him," I cry out in desperation.

"Let it go, Jazzy. Let it out," he whispers.

"No one knows how it feels to panic when you see a man, but to not fear him when he approaches you. How he makes you feel weak and you can do nothing about it .I hate it! God damn it, I hate it! I hate how he taunted me. I hate how he used me, broke my body into pieces in front of you. How he's taken my ship, my virginity, my chance to say yes to marriage!" I yell at nothing.

Jack stands, lifts me bridal style, and walks toward the sea. Placing me down in the water, he begins to rinse my wounds out with seawater as I do the same. Elizabeth is walking back along the beach as we come in with the tide.

"It's not very big, is it?" I comment as Jack walks toward the rum cache. I sit in the sand and check my pistol. Elizabeth follows Jack.

"But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you? So we can escape in the same way you did then!" She yells at him.

"To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone and, unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice – unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him," Jack yells back at her.

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company! You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot! Are you the pirates I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?" She shouts at Jack, and the last part of it is directed at me.

"Last time…we were here a grand total of three days, all right? Last time…the rumrunners used this island as a cache. They came by, and we were able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably…have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that," Jack tells her.

"So that's it, then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?!" Elizabeth yells, showing her disgust.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, love," Jack says, handing her a bottle of rum and throwing me mine before sitting next to me.

She runs after him and comes to stand in front of us.

"So is there any truth to the other stories?" she asks.

"Truth," Jack repeats, before pulling me to my feet.

Lifting his shirt sleeve as he stands, he shows her his pirate's brand. Pulling that down, he shows her his scarred flesh on the other arm and then, pulling his shirt down at the top slightly, he shows her his two shot wounds. I understand what he's trying to get across and push my sleeve up, showing my 'P', before raising my shirt so my stomach is on show. She sees my freshly bruised flesh. Showing her my shoulder, she sees a shot wound-one that almost killed me but thankfully didn't-and then, lifting my sleeve and showing her my arm, she sees the long scar that travels up my vein, turning my vein red from where my arm was slashed with a poisoned sword.

"No truth at all," I say. Shrugging my shirt back to normal, I walk into the shade after uncorking my rum.

"Are those bruises across your stomach from Barbossa? Why would he do that?" she asks after me.

"It's what you get for struggling," I reply in a monotone voice.

Sitting down and laying flat on my back, I prop myself up with my elbows. I drink the rum and and just sit relaxing, as Jack and Elizabeth build a fire. Jack wobbles over to me with another bottle of rum whilst placing a kiss, delicate for someone who is drunk, onto my lips, before he wanders off back to Elizabeth. I sigh before uncorking my rum and go to tip it, then just corking it and lying back to watch the stars. I close my eyes for a minute to relax.

My eyes shoot open and I look into Jack's face, taking deep gasping breaths.

"Jaz? Jaz, love, you're ok. You're alright. He's not here," Jack informs me.

"Dream, just a dream," I break out in short sharp breaths.

Just a dream where I was back with Barbossa, and he stabbed Jack in the heart. Just a dream.

"Well, I'm here now, so go back to sleep," he mumbles, laying down in the sand.

After placing a kiss on my forehead, I settle into his arms as they wrap around me, minding all my cuts and bruises, and close my eyes again.

I wake up to the smell of...Smoke. Jack's just doing the same, only now he's realised something and jumps up, pulling me with him. I hiss in pain as one of my more deeper cuts reopens, as well as the ones along my wrists where Barbossa forced them up so I couldn't hit him.

"What are you doing? You've burnt all the food, the shade, the rum!" he yells, chasing Elizabeth as she moves.

"Yes, the rum is gone," she confirms.

"Why is rum gone?" Jack cries, and I can't help but agree. Rum numbs pain and memories.

Elizabeth flings round to face him. "One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men and women into complete scoundrels. Two, that signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me-do you really think there isn't the slightest chance they won't see it?"

"But why is the rum gone?" Jack cries.

She turns and plonks herself onto the sand. "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. Give it an hour or two, and you will see white sails on the horizon."

Jack takes out his pistol and points it at her, before thinking better of it and storming off.

"Must have been terrible for you, Jack, must have been terrible-well, it bloody is now!" Jack is yelling at the end and turns to shout back down the beach. He ends up shouting in my face, and I back up in shock.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! Jazzy, I didn't mean it! Sorry, sorry!" Jack starts.

"Jack, it's fine. Just don't shock me like that again," I say.

I lift my hand and hold the bottle of rum that I had in my hand from last night up to his face.

"You...Jazzy, I love you," he cries, lifting me up and spinning me round.

My cuts throb and I wince. He quickly places me down on the sand, this time so I'm sitting, before taking the bottle from me and drinking the bottle down at once.

"They'll be no living with her after this," Jack says, looking out to sea, where I notice the white sails and many longboats coming ashore.

_**Jasminepearljacksparrowjasminepearljacksparrowjamsinepearljacksparrowjasminepearljacksparrow**_

"But we've got to save Will!" Elizabeth cries on the deck of the Dauntless.

"No! You're safe now. We will return to Port Royal immediately, not go gallivanting after pirates!" Governor Swann tells Elizabeth.

"Then we condemn him to death!" She screams at her father.

"The boy's fate is regrettable, but, then, so was his decision to engage in piracy." Governor swann tries to make her see his reasoning. It's not working.

"To rescue me! To prevent anything from happening to me," Elizabeth cries out.

"If I may be so bold as to inject my professional opinion. The Pearl was listing near to scuppers after the battle. It's very unlikely she'll be able to make good time. Think about it. The Black Pearl . The last real pirate threat in the Caribbean, mate. How can you pass that up?" Jack says.

My eyes widen and I look at him. He just smirks as Norrington turns to glare.I quickly elbow Jack in the stomach, making him lose his smirk and glare at me.

"By remembering that I serve others, Mr. Sparrow, not only myself," Norrington tells us both, before turning around and walking toward the helm.

Elizabeth in one last leap of desperation comes out with, "Commodore, I beg you, please do this. For me. As a wedding gift."

She follows the commodore a little. I watch as he turns in shock. His eyes light up in happiness while mine widen in shock-didn't she love the whelp?

"Elizabeth, are you accepting the Commodore's proposal?" Her father asks.

"I am," she declares, though something in her voice that suggests her heart isn't with her in this decision.

"A wedding! I love weddings-drinks all around...I know, clap 'em in irons, right?" Jack exclaims, before extending his hands for the irons.

"Mr. Sparrow, you will accompany these fine men to the helm and provide us with the bearing to Isla de Muerta . You will then spend the rest of the voyage contemplating all possible meanings of the phrase "silent as the grave." Do I make myself clear?" Norrington orders Jack.

"Inescapably clear," Jack says, before moving toward the helm to give him directions.

Norrington turns to me and does a double take.

"Miss Pearl, what happened? You look like..." He trails off.

"Hell?" I supply.

"Follow me, Miss Pearl," the commodore commands, walking toward his cabin.

I hesitate, looking towards Jack. He gives a slight nod, so I follow the commodore, who is now rummaging through a draw.

"Elizabeth spoke to me in the longboat. She said that you were different to a normal pirate, that you had a hate for things a pirate would do, and that you have a spirit like no other. According to her, you can be beaten down yet you will still hold your head high," Norrington tells me softly, turning around, obviously not finding what he needed.

"Is it such a bad thing for me to be different to a normal pirate?" I comment lightly.

"She told me.. she told me what you did to stop that vile man and his crew" Norrington accuses harshly.

"Are you saying I shouldn't have done what I did? Would you rather she had been raped?" I snarl back, rage filling me.

Commodore flinches back as he notices that my eyes seem to darken. I circle him.

"Did you want to see her left on that island? Broken, beaten, and raped? Remains of her blood covering her body, her lips red and split, bruises covering every inch of flesh Barbossa could get hold of? Did you want to see her sobbing, shaking in fear, flinching and screaming at every man's touch? Did you want to see her put in a hospital ward till she gets her mind back together?" I snap angrily and stop, standing in front of him.

"Is this what you wanted to see?" I say, lifting my shirt so he sees the black, blue and purple bruises covering my stomach. Putting my shirt down, I move it off my shoulder, letting him see the cut in my flesh, before lifting my wrists and showing him every cut along them from Barbossa's nails.

"Is that what you wanted for her?" I ask.

"No," he whispers in defeat.

"Good, I did what I did for a reason," I say softly, staring him in the eyes and hoping to get my point across.

"Why?" he asks me hoarsely, as if his voice hadn't been used.

"Because my body could take it, my mind could deal with it in a five minute gap. Because it could have been both me and Elizabeth, but I kept the attention off her," I tell him, before walking to the door.

His hand locks onto my own.

"Tha...thank you," he tells me. I simply nod and he drops his hand and lets me walk out onto deck to Jack.


	12. Chapter 12 battle to the death

**thank you Libby **

**wow we are like nearly finished me and Libby it feels so strange**

CHAPTER 12 BATTLE TO THE DEATH

"I don't care for the situation. Any attempt to storm the caves could turn to an ambush," Norrington complains from the front of the longboat.

"Not if you're the one doing the ambushing. I go in, I convince Barbossa to send his men out with their little boats. You and your mates return to the Dauntless and blast the bejesus outta them with your little cannons, eh? What do you have to lose?" Jack tells him.

"Nothing I'd lament being rid of," he tells us.

I glare at him and mouth the word, Elizabeth, to him. He winces and looks away.

"Now, to be quite honest with you, there's still a slight risk for those aboard the Dauntless, which includes the future Mrs. Commodore," Jack tells him with a secret smirk to me.

Norrington begins to send the signal back and everyone in the first longboat begins to switch boats leaving only me, Nnorrington, and Jack. He nods to me, glares at Jack-who glares back-before switching to another boat and pushing us toward the cave. I push the oars towards Jack, who reluctantly picks them up and begins to row to the cave.

"We're not sticking to the original plan, are we?" I ask Jack, smirking.

"No," he replies.

"Why doesn't this surprise me?" I drawl sarcastically.

Jack just smirks, before pulling us up onto the sand and wandering round the caves until we find the crew.

"Beg your pardon," Jack mumbles to people.

"Move it, pardon me, coming through. Move!" I snarl to my ex-crew mates as they whistle and make comments in my ears.

"Begun by blood!" Barbossa shouts, holding a knife to Will's throat, ready to slit it.

"Excuse me," Jack says, as I say, "Move."

"By blood un..." Barbossa finishes.

"Jack! Jaz!" Will cries out, and Barbossa looks up.

"S'not possible," Barbossa murmurs, looking between Jack and me. He smirks at me.

"Not probable," I say, a smirk escaping my face as Barbossa's face falls into a frown seeing me not panic.

"Where's Elizabeth?" Will yells. I roll my eyes.

"She's safe, just like I promised. She's all set to marry Norrington, just like she promised. And you get to die for her, just like you promised, so we're all men of our word really, except for Elizabeth who is, in fact, a woman" Jack exclaims.

"Shut up! You're next, then Jasmine. She'll just give up after you're dead, making her no fun," Barbossa yells.

"You don't want to be doing that, mate," Jack comments.

"No, I really think I do," Barbossa replies.

"Your funeral, so I recommend you go through with it, considering I want to see your funeral,"I happily suggest, only to get jabbed in the ribs by Jack's elbow, making me hiss in pain.

"Why don't I want to be doing it?" Barbossa drawls.

"Well, because…because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy, is floating just offshore. Waiting for you," Jack says, pushing a pirate's arm off his shoulder as I turn to punch mine in the face when he tries to stop me from following Jack.

"Just hear me out, mate. You order your men to row out to the Dauntless. They do what they do best. Robert 's your Uncle, Fannie 's your Aunt, there you are with two ships. The makings of your very own fleet. 'Course you'll take the grandest as your flagship, and who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours, I'll give you ten percent of me plunder and you get to introduce yourself as…Commodore Barbossa. Also, you can have Jasmine whenever you please. Savvy?"

When he says about my part in the deal, I look at Jack in shock but he doesn't look at me. I look at Barbossa, whose eyes are gleaming in expectation only imagining what he could do, and I look back toward Jack who just turns his head to me. His eyes that usually hold warmth only hold coldness for me and I flinch back, stumbling slightly.

"How could you? How could you betray me like that?" I say softly, my eyes shining in hurt.

I stumble away from him and unfortunately right into the arms of Barbossa, whose arms wrap around my waist, holding me to his chest. Barbossa's hand finds my chin and he forces my chin up, making me meet his eyes, and I let a silent tear slip from my eye. He just laughs cruelly.

"Do we have a deal?" Jack asks, holding his hand out to shake.

" I s'pose in exchange, you want me not to kill the whelp," Barbossa says, signalling to Will who, I notice, is behind him with two pirates holding on to him.

"No. No, by all means kill the whelp. Just not yet. Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For instance…after you've killed Norrington's men… every… last… one," Jack says, pocketing one of the medallions which he had picked up a handful of.

I look up to barbossa who is in deep thought, and I quickly pocket a medallion for myself and feel the change from the curse.

"You've been planning this from the beginning. Ever since you learned my name," Will accuses and I can't help but agree with him. We had planned parts of it, but this was obviously something he hadn't planned with me.

"Yeah," Jack agrees, confirming my suspicions.

"You're a bastard! After everything we've been through!" I snarl at Jack and watch as a flash of hurt passes through his eyes.

"I want fifty percent of your plunder," Barbossa says, pushing me aside.

"Fifteen," Jack bargains.

"Forty," Barbossa tries.

"Twenty five," Jack says, "and I'll buy you a hat. A real big one, commodore."

"We have an accord." Barbossa smirks.

"All hands to the boat!" Jack yells. "Apologies. You give the orders."

"Gents, take a walk!" Barbossa smiles.

"Not to the boats?" Jack asks, confused.

"I must admit, Jack , I thought I had ye figured. But it turns out that you're a hard man to predict," Barbossa quickly calls to Jack.

I am beside Will, my hands bound behind my back with knots I am already nearly finished undoing.

"Me? I'm dishonest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for, because you can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly… stupid," Jack says.

He pulls a sword from another man's sheath and pushes him into a pool of water ,before throwing that sword to Will and quickly trapping Barbossa in battle.

The rope I had finally undone has fallen from my hands, and I strike up a short battle with another pirate. Once I cut off his head, I stand watching as Barbossa and Jack battle. I see Barbossa trip Jack up and watches him fall. Diving in toward their fight, I hear Barbossa snarl to Jack, "You're off the edge of the map, mate. Here, there be monsters."

"Yeah, and I'm looking at one," I say, jumping in front of Barbossa and holding my sword ready.

He strikes first and I block it. We keep going like this with Jack following closely behind Barbossa throws all his weight into his next jab and I block it again, but the weight forces me to the floor and I take Jack down with me. We share a glance.

You can't beat me, Jack, Jasmine," Barbossa growls.

"Together?" I ask. He nods.

Both of us take our swords and stab them through his chest. He just sighs, then takes the swords out of his chest and stabs our bodies with them. We stumble back and fake dying.

"You stupid man. Did you honestly think Jack would let you have me, that he would give me up, give up the pearl, to you? How stupid can you get?" I laugh.

Standing straight, I step back into the moonlight and Jack does the same. We look down and notice our skeleton bodies, before each taking a coin from where we hid them.

"That's interesting," I comment, snapping one of my fingers and watching as it snaps back into place.

"Couldn't resist it, mate." Jack smirks, rolling his coin over his fingers as I flip mine between each hand.

Barbossa snarls at us and then picks his sword up from where he threw it. He charges at us. I instantly step in, recovering my sword from my chest, and ,fighting the man, we make our way up to where Jack is. He trips Barbossa and we watch as he rolls down the rocks. Running past him, Jack knocks me out of the way as Barbossa gets up, and then knocks his head on the wall.

"Sorry!" Jack yells.

"So, what now, Jack Sparrow and Jasmine Pearl? Will it be it three immortals locked in an epic battle until Judgment Day and the trumpets sound? Hmm?" Barbossa comments as he takes a breather on a rock.

"Or you could surrender," I say.

"Arrrrr," Barbossa laughs as we run in separate directions.

Whilst running in and out of our crazy three-way fight, I notice Will has made his way up to the stone chest. Quickly checking Barbossa is busy with Jack, I slice my hand open and then throw my medallion to Will, who catches it. I take on Barbossa again whilst jack does the same. Barbossa takes his pistol out and points it at Elizabeth. She can't be shot now, not after all I've done for her. Running toward the woman, I quickly push her into the water behind and take her place, pointing my own pistol at Barbossa and firing straight for the heart at the exact same time as Jack. Our shots ring out together.

"Ten years you carry those pistols, and now you both waste your shots," he drawls at us.

"They didn't waste them," Will says as he drops all three medallions.

Barbossa looks at us all in shock. Turning to me, he shoots and I dive for the water. The bullet skims my arm and hits the rock behind me. Coming up to the surface. I watch what barbossa does next. He opens his shirt and watches as blood coats it.

"I feel cold," he says, before dropping down onto a gold pile, an apple rolling from his hand .

The curse was lifted. Jack quickly comes over to me, helping me out of the water.

"Good acting in the deal, love. The tear pulled it off," he tells me. I smile slightly.

Jack and I begin to root around the treasure for something we like the look of. Jack has already picked up a crown, some jewels, and many pieces of gold. All I have is a small anklet which would fit a child and most likely, with a bit of magic, expand as the child ages. Pocketing it, I keep looking and find a crown to match Jack's.

"We should return to the Dauntless," Elizabeth suggests.

"Your fiancé will be wanting to know you're safe," Will replies.

"If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it. Now, if you'll be so kind, I'd be much obliged if you'd drop me off at my ship," Jack says, swaggering over to the man.

"Our ship!" I yell.

"I'm sorry Jack, Jasmine," Elizabeth tells us.

"They done what's right by them. Can't expect more than that," Jack says.

"Well, they should not have left me. Don't they know what a Pearl's temper is like? Are they so stupid?" I snarl, anger lacing every word in my voice.


	13. Chapter 13 the hanging

**thank you Libby **

**so sorry about the long wait**

CHAPTER 13 THE HANGING

"Jack Sparrow, Jasmine pearl, be it known that you have…" the official reads.

"Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow," Jack mutters from beside me.

Right, if they can't get our titles right now - especially when we're about to die... We have done so much for those people and this is how they repay us. Death. They kill us.

"Right, we are about to..." I yell out, before a hand covers my mouth, so I simply glare at the Commodore, my eyes shining in hate.

He flinches. Jack's beside me, wondering what this is about.

"Let her speak." He waves his hand and the man holding me lets go.

"Right, we are about to die, so if you really are good people, you will honour a dying person's wish," I say angrily.

"We will," Governor Swann admits.

"Good. Well, we wish for our proper titles to be called out. Captain Jasmine Pearl and Captain Jack Sparrow," I ask him.

He nods his approval and Norrington signals the official.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, Captain Jasmine Pearl, be it known that you have…" I have ignored the man at that point. It's no interest to me.

"For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith – piracy, smuggling," the official continues.

I look over to see the Commodore, Elizabeth, and the governor in a small conversation, which includes me and Jack since she is looking apologetically and guiltily toward us.

"Impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England, impersonating a Singapore counsel leader" he continues and I can't help but smile.

"Ah, yes," Jack whispers, grinning and I can't help but join in. We had so much fun together.

"Sailing under false colours, arson, kidnapping, looting, poaching, brigandage, pilfering, depravity, depredation, and general lawlessness. And for these crimes you have been sentenced to be, on this day, hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul,"he says as I link my hand with Jack's as our last goodbye to each other.

He looks at me, and I look at him, and we smile. He nods to me. I just laugh as the board beneath our feet drops.

"MOVE!" I hear someone yell.

I'm stood on a sword. I look to Jack and see him doing the same, only I have more balance on the shiny surface than him. Looking up, I notice Will and can't help but smile. He's battling the executioner and, with his expertise, has managed to throw two swords and land them right under our feet. I can still feel the rope around my neck, which is holding me to my feet and also stopping me from falling. I feel the force of its strain release and I'm on the floor.

"Ow!" I groan out.

Jack picks me up and helps unbind my hands.

"Together?" he yells. I nod.

Jack throws me an end of the rope and we run down opposite sides of the fort, holding the rope tight and tripping soldiers. Moving quickly, we kill two soldiers right at the wall and quickly roll over the floor. I notice Will is beside me and doing the same, copying us. We get to the end wall and Jack and Will both start punching people when we're surrounded. Will has a sword from the end of a gun, "Can't remember what they're called."

"I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived escape attempt, but not from you," Norrington says to Will as he stands between us and Norrington, though the navy are all around us, so not much help.

"On our return to Port Royal, I granted you clemency. And this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with them? They're pirates!" Governor Swann shouts, betrayed.

"And good people. If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn three pairs of boots instead of two, so be it. At least my conscience will be clear," Will says and I place a hand to his back in thanks before removing it.

He seems to understand and hits Jack around the head as he mouths, that's me, to the crowd.

"You forget your place, Turner," Norrington says, strangely calm.

"It's right here between you and Jack and Jaz," he states proudly.

"As is mine," Elizabeth says, stepping forward to stand beside Will.

"Elizabeth! Lower your weapons. For goodness' sake, put them down!" Governor Swann exclaims.

The weapons are lowered and I get a good look at the navy holding them. I vaguely recognise one but couldn't name him.

"So this is where your heart truly lies," Norrington says in defeat and sadness.

I feel for him. He truly loves her, I know that from my time aboard the Dauntless .

"It is," she replies.

Jack nudges me and I look to where he indicates. Cotton's parrot stands on a sail before quickly flying off. I smirk as Jack begins his speech.

" Well! I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically?" Jack says to the governor who makes a noise of disgust.

"I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that." He says to commodore. I make my way over to the man.

"You will get your girl, mate. Just give it time," I mutter into his ear.

Elizabeth …it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry," Jack says to Elizabeth

"Hands off my husband and leave the rum alone," I warn her

" Will …nice hat, " Jack says.

"Whelp." I nod.

"Will!" he replies.

"That's what I said," I call back.

"Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..." He doesn't finish since he has backed up to the fort wall and stumbled over, taking me with him.

We land in the exact same place Elizabeth did when we rescued her.

"Sail, ho!" I hear a familiar voice shout out.

Looking to the edge of the cove, I watch as the Black Pearl sails around the corner. I look for Jack beside me, only to realise he's three strokes ahead. I follow him and we get pulled up to deck together.

"I thought you were supposed to keep to the code," Jack says to Gibbs who helps him up as Anamaria does the same for me.

"We figured they were more like guidelines," Gibbs admits.

"Thank you," Jack says to Cotton, who hands him his hat.

"Thanks," I say to Marty as he hands me mine.

"Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours," Anamaria says to Jack, putting his coat around his shoulders.

"Captain Pearl, the Black Pearl is yours," Gibbs says, my coat around my shoulders. I slip my arms into it.

"On deck, you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free!" Jack orders and I stand at the helm. Jack wraps his arms around my waist, placing his head on my shoulder.

"Perfect," I sigh, looking out.

"Now...bring me that horizon," I murmur, looking at the compass in Jack's hand.

Jack begins humming.

"And really bad eggs…" he sings softly.

"drink up, me 'earties, yo ho." We sing together.

"How do you know that song?" Jack asks.

"Mum. She made sure I knew it." I smile.

"Oh," Jack says, before picking me up bridal style and walking from the helm, looking at me with love filled eyes.

"Let's see what else you know that I don't,"he comments,opening our cabin door.

I notice it's been cleaned out and no longer looks like Barbossa was ever in it, before walking in.


	14. Chapter 14 note thing

CHAPTER 14 NOTE THING

Okay people, I want to say thanks for reading, and would like to say a massive thank you to Libby for being my beta reader and making the first book of my series thrive with me, so thank you Libby. Right! Onto even better business. Look out for Captain Jasmine Pearl and the Dead Man's Chest!

Summary

Jasmine's back and now, with the Black Pearl under her feet, she and Jack begin the quest to eliminate their debt with Davy Jones. But is Jasmine ready for her past to catch up to her? With Jack by her side, can she do it, or will she crumble?


	15. Chapter 15 It's up

Okay Captain Jasmine Pearl is officially up and running

CAPTAIN JASMINE PEARL AND THE DEAD MANS CHEST


End file.
